<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗖𝗛𝗥𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗠𝗔𝗦 𝗦𝗛𝗜𝗣 𝗛𝗘𝗔𝗗𝗖𝗔𝗡𝗢𝗡 2020 by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116045">𝗖𝗛𝗥𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗠𝗔𝗦 𝗦𝗛𝗜𝗣 𝗛𝗘𝗔𝗗𝗖𝗔𝗡𝗢𝗡 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universi separati [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta a tema natalizio su varie ship di vari fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universi separati [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luci di Natale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 001 –– Chi passa ore ad accendere le luci solo per rimanervi aggrovigliato e andarsene?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Hostage; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nTy24oTFUw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luci di Natale</p><p> </p><p>Luna era seduta al tavolo e stava utilizzando una forbice per tagliare la carta dei regali, alzò lo sguardo su Draco e sorrise, vedendo che muoveva disperato la bacchetta, facendo volteggiare le luminarie dell’albero. «Credo che i Nargilli non vogliano proprio lasciarle andare. Prima di riempirti la testa di Gorgosprizzi ti conviene scioglierle a mano» gli propose.</p><p>Draco fece una smorfia e negò col capo, rispondendo: «Discendo da una nobile famiglia di purosangue. Non scioglierò queste luci come un babbano qualunque».</p><p>Luna tornò ai suoi pacchetti, ne incartò altri due, utilizzando la forbice anche per fare i riccioli ai nastrini e, udendo uno sbuffò, presto nuovamente attenzione al fidanzato. Draco se n’era andato, lasciando un groviglio di luci ai piedi dell’albero. "Sapevo che avrebbe desistito. Lo farò io e gli preparerò una bella tisana rilassante".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distratta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 002 –– Chi mangia accidentalmente un'intera scatola di cioccolatini natalizi in una sola volta?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - un'adolescente sprecata - (Sottotitoli); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfmz7ge2zv8.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Distratta</p><p> </p><p>Draco batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si rigirò il contenitore dei cioccolatini tra le mani, scuotendo il capo. «Non puoi davvero esserteli mangiati tutti tu» gemette, alzando lo sguardo su Luna.</p><p>Quest’ultima era stesa sul divano, dimenava i piedi nudi e si leccava le dita sottili, sporche di cioccolata come il suo viso, era intenta a leggere una rivista del Cavillo al contrario.</p><p>«Lo sapevi che erano per Natale?» domandò Malfoy e alzò la voce, per farsi sentire da lei. Luna rispose: «Oh, non ci ho fatto caso».</p><p>Draco sospirò, pensando: "Mi chiedo di quale scompenso ormonale soffra per rimanere così magra nonostante quanto mangia".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Libro-film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 003 –– Chi insiste per guardare i film di Natale?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJoOAbyMQG8; Nightcore - To Be Human // lyrics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Libro-film</p><p> </p><p>Draco gemette e si passò la mano sul viso, Luna con la bacchetta fece aprire un ampio libro e quello iniziò a trasmettere le immagini del suo contenuto.</p><p>«Anche quest’anno dobbiamo vedere ‘Frullino, il folletto che salvò il Natale’?» gemette Malfoy. "A casa mia era vietato sin da quando ero bambino. I miei genitori trovavano tutto questo disdicevole. Avevano ordinato agli elfi domestici che mi comportassi a Natale come si conviene a qualcuno del mio lignaggio. Ricordo che passavo tutto il tempo a prepararmi per le feste con gli altri nobili, indossavo i miei abiti migliori e… mi annoiavo terribilmente" pensò.</p><p>Luna gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e, con gli occhi sporgenti che brillavano luminosi, si mise a guardare i fiocchi di neve che cadevano. Sembravano fatti di cartoncino e tutto lo scenario trasmesso dal libro era sui toni del marrone e del grigio.</p><p>«Assolutamente» rispose Lovegood. Draco sbuffò e arrossì, sentendo che lei si aggrappava a lui. "In realtà preferisco i Natali passati così, sotto un plaid insieme. Soprattutto dopo quello che abbiamo passato per colpa del Signore Oscuro" pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gusti musicali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 004 –– Chi insiste a non riprodurre altro che Michael Buble nei giorni prima di Natale?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQrSSsWY53k; Nightcore - Princesses Don't Cry (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gusti musicali</p><p> </p><p>«Non so se è peggio questo cantante babbano o quelle due streghe che non fanno altro che strillare» gemette Draco, premendosi le mani sulle orecchie.</p><p>Luna era in piedi su una scala e stava sistemando il vischio, controllando che rimanesse affisso con la magia. «Mi hanno assicurato che senza Michael Buble non è un vero Natale e poi le sue canzoni mi piacciono» rispose. Sorrise guardando Draco fare una serie di smorfie, fece levitare un cuscino e glielo lanciò addosso, Draco lo afferrò al volo e le fece una linguaccia.</p><p>"Mio padre si adirerebbe a sapere quanto poco mantengo il contegno che mi ha insegnato. Mi riesce difficile prenderlo ancora sul serio dopo i Mangiamorte e la guerra. Lei mi rende sereno e mi piace così. Anche se devo sopportare dei babbani lamentosi" pensò. «Spero che non te lo abbia assicurato Potter» borbottò.</p><p>«Sopportalo, poi metterò la musica classica che ti piace tanto» promise Luna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curiosità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 005 –– Chi incarta i regali al centro commerciale in modo che l'altro non possa andare a ficcare il naso?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyzsOKUSAMg; Nightcore - Fly Me To The Moon - (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curiosità</p><p> </p><p>Luna si sfilò le scarpe e fece una smorfia, fletté le gambe e si piegò in avanti, accucciandosi vicino ai regali disposti sotto l’albero di Natale. «Sono tutti uguali, tutti perfettamente quadrati o rettangolari. Anche i più grandi sono diventati perfettamente anonimi» borbottò.</p><p>Draco stava controllando che l’incantesimo per pulire piatti e posati funzionasse. "Qualcosa mi dice che si è mangiata la Nutella. Se non fosse così radicale nel non voler utilizzare elfi domestici sarebbe più facile pulire quello che sporca" pensò, grattandosi il mento dove iniziava un accenno di barba biondo platino. «Li ho fatti incartare al supermercato, come gli altri anni» le rispose.</p><p>Luna si lamentò dicendo: «Lo fai per non farmi capire cosa contengono, mi fai morire di curiosità». Draco sorrise e la rincuorò: «Resisti, così sarà più bella la sorpresa».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Angeli nella neve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 006 –– Chi insiste per creare angeli nella neve?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Down (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWSmpzCcgjI.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angeli nella neve</p><p> </p><p>Luna si stese sulla neve, affondando e lo guardò col viso arrossato e gli occhi liquidi, dimenò braccia e gambe lasciando dei segni profondi. «Dai, vieni anche tu» lo spronò Lovegood e allungò la mano verso il fidanzato.</p><p>«Cosa fai?» chiese confuso Malfoy, il viso in parte coperto dal suo cappello con la pelliccia sulle orecchie. Luna gli prese la mano nella propria e lo strattonò, entrambi indossavano dei guanti pesanti. «Vieni a fare gli angeli della neve con me» lo pregò.</p><p>Draco fece una smorfia e pensò: "Mio padre non voleva, mi richiamava sempre, sin da bambino. Mia madre, invece, si preoccupava che mi ammalassi o mi sporcassi, per non parlare del fatto che avevo dei costosissimi abiti su misura". «Al diavolo» borbottò con voce inudibile e si stese accanto alla fidanzata. Fece a sua volta un angelo della neve e, sentendola ridere, scoppiò a sua volta in una fragorosa risata.</p><p>Luna pensò: "Li facevo sempre con mia madre, mi mancava farlo. Papà non voleva più farli dopo che lei è morta".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Polli albini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 007 –– Chi ha messo abiti natalizi su tutti gli animali domestici?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvhYHRH3Vz8; Nightcore - Monsters (Ruelle) - (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Polli albini</p><p> </p><p>«Ben vi sta, maledetti uccellacci. Ben vi sta». Draco rideva rumorosamente, con le lacrime agli occhi e la bocca aperta, il viso arrossato, si piegò in avanti, gli doleva l’addome. Si strinse la pancia con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano indicava davanti a sé. «Oh, come godo, schifosi polli albini», le sue iridi azzurre brillavano luminose.</p><p>Di fronte a lui camminavano impettiti dei pavoni albini, muovendo lentamente le loro ampie code, sulle loro testoline ritte c’erano dei capellini da Babbo Natale che risaltavano in contrasto con la loro figura e con il candore della neve che ricopriva l’intero giardino.</p><p>«Questa volta Luna si è superata» esalò Draco, con la poca voce rimasta per l’ilarità incontrollata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Incomprensioni familiari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 008 –– Vanno dalla famiglia o trascorrono una giornata tranquilla?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMiPlZh-3Nc; Nightcore - Control (Halsey) - Lyrics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Incomprensioni familiari</p><p> </p><p>Draco era intento ad accarezzare il piumaggio morbido del suo falco pigmeo, sorridendo quando quest’ultimo chiudeva gli occhi e si protendeva verso di lui, si teneva aggrappato alla sua mano coperta da un guanto di pelle di drago.</p><p>«Hai proprio deciso?» chiese Luna. Malfoy annuì e rispose: «Si sono comportati in modo terribile sia i miei genitori che tuo padre, ci è mancato poco che si maledicessero a vicenda. Non ho nessuna intenzione di festeggia più con nessuno di loro». Si voltò verso di lei. «Tranne se si tratta di qualcosa a cui tieni, a quel punto me lo farò andare bene».</p><p>Luna negò col capo. «A me basta che ci sei tu» rispose, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 009 –– Chi insiste per indossare brutti maglioni natalizi abbinati?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km5l4rlbHSk; Nightcore - Lost In Translation // Besomorph (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stile</p><p> </p><p>Draco fece una smorfia e borbottò: «Sai, quell’idiota di Weasley è proprio assurdo. L’ho sentito spesso offendere la tua stravaganza e il tuo gusto in fatto di vestiario». Osservò Luna indossare un vestito rosso decorato con dei pellicciotti candidi, era appoggiato contro una delle colonne in legno del suo letto a baldacchino, con le braccia incrociate al petto. «Come ho sentito sua moglie darti della ‘lunatica’» proseguì, mentre Luna indossava degli orecchini a forma di luna e sole, completamente fatti d’oro, al collo aveva delle perle nere. «Però ieri li ho visti entrambi girare per il centro di Londra con dei terribili maglioni natalizi abbinati. Per quanto tu possa amare questa festa non mi hai mai proposto niente del genere» si lamentò.</p><p>Luna rispose: «Sono dell’idea che ognuno debba esprimersi come meglio sente. Tu mi vai benissimo così come sei».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Regali sotto l’albero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 010 –– Chi aspetta fino a mezzanotte per dare all'altro il suo regalo?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOBjycK0hBw; Nightcore - Hate Me // Besomorph (Lyrics)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regali sotto l’albero</p><p> </p><p>Luna saltellava sul posto, sul capo indossava una tiara che, a tempo, sprizzava scintille argentate. «Posso aprire il mio regalo, adesso?» domandò, guardando l’albero con gli occhi febbricitanti.</p><p>Malfoy alzò lo sguardo sulla loro pendola e rispose: «No, manca ancora un po’». Luna si grattò il sopracciglio e chiese: «Sicuro che non sia indietro? Potrebbe essere opera dei Lumiarium. Mio padre diceva che sono come dei microscopici ricciocorni dispettosi».</p><p>Draco ribatté: «Sarà, ma aspetteremo comunque». La vide gonfiare le labbra e aggiunse: «Odiami pure». Luna lo raggiunse e si sdraiò su di lui, accomodato sul divano, dicendo: «Allora vuol dire che occuperemo questi ultimi minuti». Draco sorrise sornione alla proposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fatto a mano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 011 –– Chi insiste sui regali fatti a mano ogni anno?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJuIiPI2rgw; Nightcore - Freak // UNDREAM (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fatto a mano</p><p> </p><p>Nella stanza risuonava il rintocco della pendola d’oro nell’orologio in ciliegio, levigato e lucidato. «Madre, davvero, non c’è bisogno…» disse Draco.</p><p>Narcissa negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i leggerissimi capelli biondo platino. «Capisco la vostra decisione di passare le festività nella vostra intimità, suppongo che così presto mi darete un nipotino» iniziò a dire e ignorò che il figlio aveva roteato gli occhi. «Però mi devi permettere di portare avanti le tradizioni millenarie della nostra famiglia: bisogna regalare almeno un oggetto fatto a mano» concluse.</p><p>Draco sospirò pesantemente. «Luna apprezzerà sicuramente» gemette. "Peccato che fatti a mano so che vuol dire: ‘fatti a mano da un elfo domestico malnutrito e torturato’".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Approcci di seduzione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 012 –– Chi mette il vischio su ogni telaio della porta?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc4b_fvNHCk; Nico Collins - Hate Me (Nightcore Video)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Approcci di seduzione</p><p> </p><p>«So quanto ci tieni alle decorazioni e perciò ho messo il vischio sopra ogni porta» si vantò Draco. Luna guardò una delle decorazioni, pensando: "I gorgosprizzi devono avermi invaso la testa, perché mi sembra del pungitopo". Si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra e disse: «Perderemo un sacco di tempo se dobbiamo baciarci ad ogni spostamento di camera».</p><p>Draco le avvolse i fianchi con il braccio e le sussurrò all’orecchio: «Io sono disposto a correre il rischio». Luna gli sorrise, arrossendo. «Vuoi dire a perdere tutto quel tempo» lo corresse.</p><p>Draco rispose: «Giusto. Iniziamo subito», Luna chiuse gli occhi, mentre la baciava appassionatamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Figuraccia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 013 –– Chi si ubriaca alla festa di Natale del lavoro e deve essere riaccompagnato a casa alle 21:15?<br/>Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】→ Hurricane || Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPB4oe65DE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Figuraccia</p><p> </p><p>Draco rischiò d’inciampare nei propri piedi e ricadde all’indietro, Zabini lo afferrò al volo e se lo appoggiò contro. Il codino di capelli biondo platino di Malfoy si era sciolto e i capelli gli ricadevano sulle spalle, all’altezza della fronte iniziava una vistosa stempiatura.</p><p>Draco piegò il capo in avanti, le gote vermigli e gli occhi liquidi, singhiozzava rumorosamente e ridacchiava. «Voi tutti, come me, siete dei palloni…. Ummmfh… sì, divertente… Palloni!» biascicava, dimenando le braccia. Zabini sospirò e disse: «Andiamo, ti riporto da tua moglie».</p><p>"Ad ogni festa al Ministero la stessa cosa: beve troppo e si ubriaca. Penso che la Ministra della Magia lo inviti solo per vederlo in questo stato pietoso, lo odia" pensò Zabini, trascinandolo verso l’ascensore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ricatto natalizio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Draco/Luna<br/>Prompt: 014 –– Chi si arrabbia e dice ai bambini che Babbo Natale non è reale?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVfq2uRuqv0; Nightcore - Save Me (Lyrics)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricatto natalizio</p><p> </p><p>«Scorpius, non puoi davvero chiedermi una cosa del genere come regalo!» sbraitò Malfoy, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. «Non voglio avere assolutamente a che fare con quella famiglia» ringhiò.</p><p>Scorpius lo guardò in viso con aria di superiorità e rispose: «Lo sto chiedendo a Babbo Natale, non a te». Il viso di Draco divenne vermiglio, mentre gridava: «Babbo Natale non esiste!».</p><p>Scorpius ghignò e rispose: «Oh, lo so». Draco guardò confuso il bambino. «Però se scoppio a piangere e vado a dire a mamma che mi hai detto così, lei come minimo ti crucerà».</p><p>Draco sospirò. «Hai vinto, li inviterò».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sconfitta contro le luminarie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 001 –– Chi passa ore ad accendere le luci solo per rimanervi aggrovigliato e andarsene?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcHoBDw4G10; Nightcore - Diamond Heart (Lyrics)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sconfitta contro le luminarie</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera corse verso l’albero gridando, aveva in bocca innumerevoli sigarette accese e tra le mani dei candelotti di dinamite. Era avvolto da dei fili delle luci di Natale, che si erano aggrovigliate su di lui, era sporco di brillantini dorati e neve finta. «Io lo faccio saltare a quel maledetto!» gridò.</p><p>Lambo, seduto sul davanzale della finestra, scoppiò a ridere. «Stupidera 0, Luci di Natale 1» canticchiò.</p><p>«Mamma, papà vuole fare saltare l’albero!» strillò I-pin e Tsuna accorse, lo raggiunse e placcò Hayato, abbracciandolo. «Cosa ti salta in mente di fare davanti ai bambini?» chiese.</p><p>Hayato gli nascose affranto il viso nella spalla. «Non c’è verso di farlo» piagnucolò e Tsuna gli sorrise, sciogliendolo, e rispose: «Facciamolo insieme», rasserenandolo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cioccolatini mangiati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 002 –– Chi mangia accidentalmente un'intera scatola di cioccolatini natalizi in una sola volta?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9aNLL2zG_k; Nightcore - I See Fire (Female Version) - (Lyrics)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cioccolatini mangiati</p><p> </p><p>Tsunayoshi arrossì e chinò il capo, stringendo il contenitore a forma di Babbo Natale al petto. «I-io… Io non volevo farlo… All’inizio era solo uno, poi mi sono detto che due non avrebbero cambiato nulla». Singhiozzò, con gli occhi liquidi. «Lo so che me lo hai regalato per Natale, Gokudera-kun. Ti ho detto che qui da noi Santa-san rappresenta amore e romanticismo, che l’intera festa era diversa qui rispetto all’Italia. Tu sei stato dolcissimo e hai capito subito». Sospirò pesantemente. «Mi hanno chiamato al telefono e parlando li ho presi senza nemmeno accorgermene. Più che cioccolatini sembravano le ciliegie che mi portano i Bovino…».</p><p>Hayato gli posò le mani sulle spalle e gli sorrise. «Non importa se avete finito la scatola. Io il cioccolato preferisco assaggiarlo sulle vostre labbra» lo rassicurò. Tsuna gli sorrise e lo baciò con passione, Gokudera quasi cadde all’indietro per la sorpresa.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Film Disney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 003 –– Chi insiste per guardare i film di Natale?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R274YUdJ_h8; Nightcore - Hey Brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Film Disney</p><p> </p><p>«Prima vedremo Il canto di Natale di Topolino. Passeremo poi agli altri speciali Disney ispirati al Natale. Successivamente vedremo La Bella e la Bestia per poter vedere La Bella e la Bestia un magico Natale. Lilli e il vagabondo non potranno mancare, mentre dobbiamo escludere tutto quello che può ricordare il Natale o che si svolge a Natale che non ne ha lo spirito. I secondi capitoli dei film saranno banditi e devo decidere per i terzi capitoli. Alcuni sono belli, ma rischiamo di andare fuori tema…» enumerò Tsunayoshi, ordinando dei dvd su un tavolo.</p><p>Gokudera sorrise. "Sembra aver fatto un vero e proprio piano di battaglia. Amo quando è così volitivo" pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Carole di Natale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 004 –– Chi insiste a non riprodurre altro che Michael Buble nei giorni prima di Natale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carole di Natale</p><p> </p><p>«Sono giorni che non sentiamo altro che Michael Buble» borbottò Lampo, sbuffando sonoramente. I-pin gli porse una pallina di Natale con il gancetto e lui la prese, posizionando sull’albero di Natale.</p><p>Tsunayoshi svolazzava intorno all’albero, posando diverse decorazioni: gnometti, bastoncini di zucchero in plastica e festoni colorati. «A vostro padre piace sentirlo quando arriva questo periodo dell’anno e a me non dispiace» ribatté. "C’è voluto parecchio tempo per fargli piacere il Natale e fargli dimenticare tutti i brutti ricordi che vi aveva legato. Ha riscoperto il suo spirito, quello che aveva forte da bambino e aveva nascosto per tanto tempo" pensò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stuzzicato dalla curiosità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 005 –– Chi incarta i regali al centro commerciale in modo che l'altro non possa andare a ficcare il naso?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Disney Peaceful Piano - Remember Me (Disney Peaceful Piano); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hjItA_CWSI.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuzzicato dalla curiosità</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna girava intorno all’albero di Natale, ticchettandosi con l’indice e li guardava con aria interessata.</p><p>«Se ne aprissi uno mentre Hayato non c’è?» sussurrò.</p><p>Takeshi, seduto alle sue spalle, intento ad accordare una chitarra, gli ricordò: «Boss, avete chiesto voi a Gokudera di impacchettarli per evitare di vedere cosa c’era dentro». Si sporse in avanti. «<em>The</em>… Gli avete specificatamente ordinato di non rovinarvi la sorpresa fino a Natale».</p><p>Sawada sospirò pesantemente e incassò il capo tra le spalle, borbottando: «Hai ragione, ma sono così curioso».</p><p>Takeshi scoppiò a ridere e Tsunayoshi si mise a svolazzare intorno all’albero, guardando con aria golosa i regali. "Devo riuscire a resistere, così sarà tutto ancora più bello e magico".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Angeli nella neve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 006 –– Chi insiste per creare angeli nella neve?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angeli nella neve</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna si passò le mani coperte dai guanti tra i capelli castani, pulendosi dalla neve e se la scrollò di dosso, i suoi vestiti erano umidi. Saltellando sul vialetto supplicò: «Facciamone ancora uno, ti prego».</p><p>Hayato gli sorrise. «Come desiderate, Decimo» rispose, aveva il naso arrossato e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. "Ormai sono convinto che quando dice: ai vostri ordini, ai vostri comandi o come desiderate, in realtà vuole dirmi ‘ti amo'. Se capisse che anche io lo amo" pensò Sawada.</p><p>Nella neve che copriva il prato c'erano innumerevoli angeli della neve, tutti della grandezza di Sawada.</p><p>Tsuna afferrò la mano di Gokudera con la propria, pregandolo: «Non essere sempre così formale. Fanno uni anche tu». Gokudera si guardò intorno e mormorò: «Vi metterei a rischio se mi distraessi così. Devo farvi da guardia», gli anelli alle sue dita brillarono.</p><p>«È Natale, vorrei tanto giocare nella neve con te» lo supplicò Tsuna, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Hayato arrossì, fissandolo languidamente negli occhi, gli disse: «Ai vostri ordini».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Uri col cappellino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 007 –– Chi ha messo abiti natalizi su tutti gli animali domestici?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uri col cappellino</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera si piegò in avanti, ridendo con forza, stringendosi il petto con entrambe le braccia e rischiò di cadere in ginocchio. «Sei assolutamente ridicolo» biascicò.</p><p>«Per cosa ridi Gokudera-kun?» domandò Tsunayoshi, affiancandoglisi. «Natsu è adorabile con il cappellino, ma…» biascicò Gokudera, passandosi le mani sulle lacrime agli occhi. «… Però Uri mi fa ridere. Lui che è sempre così serio e aggressivo col cappellino è così ridicolo. Avete compiuto una grande impresa» esalò.</p><p>Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai detto bene. <em>Iiih,</em> quel gatto è pericoloso il più delle volte. Non gliel’ho messo io il cappellino. Come non l’ho messo a tutti gli animali della casa compreso Bester».</p><p>«Allora chi…» iniziò Hayato e venne interrotto: «Squalo». Gokudera assunse un’espressione shockata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Natale dai Varia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 008 –– Vanno dalla famiglia o trascorrono una giornata tranquilla?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natale dai Varia</p><p> </p><p>«Amore…» sussurrò Hayato. Tsuna, intento a servirsi di budino, gli chiese: «Sì, Hayato?».</p><p>«Quando avete parlato di famiglia ho pensato vostro padre Iemitsu, vostra madre Nana e vostra zia Lal. Non credevo che avremmo passato il Natale con i Varia» rispose Gokudera, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli argentei.</p><p>«Oh, scusa. Non ho pensato che dovessi specificare. Ti infastidisce?» domandò Sawada, andando a intaccare la sua porzione di dolce col cucchiaio.</p><p>«No, non direi» rispose Hayato. Sentì Uri strofinarsi sulle sue gambe sotto al tavolo.  «I bambini si stanno divertendo» aggiunse, mentre il compagno annuiva.</p><p>"Eppure è esattamente come si potrebbe immaginare una festa di Natale. Mamma Lù ci ha tirato le guance come una vecchia zia e ci ha riempito di coccole appiccicose. Xanxus ha scherzato sull’ambo al primo numero estratto e si stava addormentando a metà giocata. Squalo ha cucinato un cenone da re. I bambini stanno giocando con quelli della loro età. Belphegor ha barato a carte e Levi fa le tipiche domande da nonna impicciona.</p><p>Penso che non ci saremmo potuti divertire più di così" pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Famiglia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 009 –– Chi insiste per indossare brutti maglioni natalizi abbinati?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Famiglia</p><p> </p><p>«No, Takeshi. Non indosseremo tutti gli stessi maglioni abbinati!» sbraitò Gokudera.</p><p>«Come ne ha trovato uno pure della mia misura?» domandò Lambo, girandosi un maglione tra le mani.</p><p>«A me piace all’estremo!» gridò Ryohei, sollevando il suo.</p><p>Kyoya ringhiò: «Io sto per mordervi a morte», facendo una smorfia. «Questa ‘robaccia’ va contro il regolamento di Namimori», gettandolo nuovamente nella cesta che gli stava di fronte.</p><p>«Neh, così saremo una vera famiglia a Natale» rispose Takeshi, indossando il suo.</p><p>«Tu lo sai che c’è differenza tra ‘famiglia’ e ‘famiglia mafiosa’?» ringhiò Hayato, affiancandosi a Tsuna che aggiunse: «Yamamoto, io ti ringrazio. L’idea mi piace tanto, ma non potevi trovare qualcosa di meno appariscente? Come dei maglioncini rossi o verdi con le pagliuzze».</p><p>«Uh. A me piacerebbe fossero solo maglioncini rossi» rispose Chrome a bassa voce, annuendo. Mukuro, che le volteggiava intorno alla testa, le disse: «Kufufu, mia piccola Nagi, ti starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa».</p><p>«Allora vado a prendere dei maglioncini rossi senza renne e campanelle!» gridò Yamamoto, correndo via.</p><p>Gokudera si passò la mano sul viso sbuffando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Importante dichiarazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 010 –– Chi aspetta fino a mezzanotte per dare all'altro il suo regalo?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Use me; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBfBiP9F2JE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Importante dichiarazione</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera s’inginocchiò davanti al grande albero di Natale. Alle sue spalle si accendevano ad intermittenza delle luci rosse e verdi, che davano vita a giochi di riflessi sui suoi capelli argentei.</p><p>«Decimo, non ho voluto aspettare mezzanotte per lo scambio dei doni solo per puro rispetto alle tradizioni quest’anno» disse Hayato. "Ogni anno non riesco a resistere. Lo vedo girare intorno ai doni, ma non riesce mai ad aspettare mezzanotte precisa anche se ci prova".</p><p>Uri si nascose sotto l’albero, giocherellando con la zampa con una delle tante farfalle che lo decoravano.</p><p>Tsunayoshi arrossì, vedendo che l’altro aveva sollevato un cofanetto. Hayato lo aprì, mostrando un anello, chiedendo: «Volete sposarmi, amore mio?». Tsuna gridò: «Sì!», abbracciandolo con trasporto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Consigli dal senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 010 –– Chi aspetta fino a mezzanotte per dare all'altro il suo regalo?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-AjhXhk19U; Lindsey Stirling - Beauty and the Beast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consigli dal senpai</p><p> </p><p>Ryohei prese le mani di Hayato nelle proprie, aiutandolo a piegare il metallo in modo che sembrassero i petali di un fiore. «Ascoltami all’estremo. Quando fai qualcosa con le tue mani si sente. Non è perfetto, ma, se la persona che hai davanti ti ama, le arriveranno i tuoi sentimenti, percepirà quanto la ami a tua volta» spiegò il più grande.</p><p>Gokudera chinò il capo e sussurrò: «Pensi che funzionerà anche se non sento più lo spirito natalizio?». Ryohei scoppiò a ridere e gli scompigliò i capelli argentei, rassicurandolo: «Assolutamente. Sawada adorerà il tuo regalo, stai tranquillo».</p><p>Hayato gli sorrise.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Vischio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 012 –– Chi mette il vischio su ogni telaio della porta?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vischio</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera posò una mano sul fianco di Tsunayoshi e con l’altra gli prese la mano, iniziando a farlo danzare per la stanza.</p><p>Il lampadario dorato pendeva su di loro, illuminando le pareti della stanza che raffiguravano il mare blu scuro. In un angolo della stanza c’era un albero di Natale.</p><p>«Sai che ho notato che hai messo vischio ad ogni porta?» domandò Tsunayoshi, poggiandogli la testa contro. «Non volevo certo nascondervelo» rispose Hayato.</p><p>Continuavano a danzare seguendo la melodia.</p><p>Gokidera gli domandò: «Vi sembrano eccessivi?».</p><p>Tsuna negò col capo. «Quello che mi disturba è che non ne hai ancora approfittato» rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.</p><p> </p><p>[107].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hayato ubriaco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 013 –– Chi si ubriaca alla festa di Natale del lavoro e deve essere riaccompagnato a casa alle 21:15?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayato ubriaco</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera sbadigliò un paio di volte, svegliandosi, la testa gli doleva e si passò la mano sul viso. Alzò lo sguardo, era accomodato sul letto a baldacchino. Arrossì, notando le spalle di Sawada.</p><p>Quest’ultimo era chino sulla sua scrivania, intento a scrivere su delle carte.</p><p>Gokudera allontanò le tende del letto e si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo con passo incerto.</p><p>Sawada si voltò e gli sorrise, dicendogli: «Ti sei svegliato finalmente. Mi ero spaventato così tanto». Guardò Hayato chinare il capo, imbarazzato. «Hai bevuto un po’ troppo alla festa di Natale e ho pensato di portarti a casa con me».</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Rimprovero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato<br/>Prompt: 014 –– Chi si arrabbia e dice ai bambini che Babbo Natale non è reale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rimprovero</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera sbatté una carpetta sul tavolo e si raddrizzò gli occhiali, voltandosi con sguardo fiammeggiante.</p><p>«Vuoi lasciarmi lavorare?!» alzò la voce.</p><p>Lambo serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto, le lacrime agli occhi, gridando: «No! Io voglio andare al centro commerciale a parlare con Babbo Natale. Io voglio dirgli che regali voglio quest’anno!”.</p><p>Gokudera sbraitò: «Babbo Natale?! Neanche e…».</p><p>Un’accecante luce arancione brillò e Hayato batté un paio di volte le palpebre, impallidì vedendo che vicino alla porta stava ritto in piedi Tsunayoshi, le fiamme dell’ultimo desiderio accese sulla sua fronte.</p><p>«Babbo Natale non porta i regali ai bambini cattivi, quindi fai il bravo, Lambo» disse Sawada e Gokudera si affrettò ad annuire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Abete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 001 –– Chi passa ore ad accendere le luci solo per rimanervi aggrovigliato e andarsene?<br/>Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Devil On My Shoulder; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe_EjE80IMM.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abete</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta allungò il braccio davanti a sé e gridò: «Final Flash!». In un bagliore dorato delle luci di Natale aggrovigliate vennero ridotte a un mucchietto di polvere nerastra.</p><p>Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia al petto.</p><p>«Hai intenzione di dirlo tu alle nostre figlie che le hai spazzate via?» chiese.</p><p>Vegeta abbassò lentamente la mano e schioccò la lingua sul palato. «Se tu e nostro figlio Trunks non mi aveste legato con le luci di Natale, non sarei esploso» borbottò.</p><p>Freezer scrollò le spalle. «Hai detto tu che volevi fare l’albero e con quei capelli che ti ritrovi mi sei sembrato un abete perfetto» lo punzecchiò.</p><p> </p><p>[107].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Voglie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 002 –– Chi mangia accidentalmente un'intera scatola di cioccolatini natalizi in una sola volta?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VA6eSOO88M; Nightcore - Phoenix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voglie</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta, col viso arrossato, gridò: «Stai mangiando la scatola di cioccolattini che ti ho regalato per Natale?».</p><p>Freezer, seduto dietro di lui, dimenò la coda e sibilò infastidito: «Anche se fosse?».</p><p>Vegeta ululò: «Ti sembra il momento?!».</p><p>Freezer sibilò: «Nessun momento potrebbe essere migliore di questo».</p><p>«La stai finendo!». Le urla di Vegeta erano isteriche.</p><p>"Avrei dovuto immaginare che raggiungere gli dei attraversando lo spazio sarebbe stato difficile" pensò.</p><p>«Quando rischio di morire mi viene fame!» ribatté Freezer.</p><p>Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di tenere fermo il volante della navicella, intenta a precipitare a vite. "Questa fame mi preoccupa anche più del rischio di perdere la vita" pensò.</p><p> </p><p>[108].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Tipologia di film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 003 –– Chi insiste per guardare i film di Natale?<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJFKgwSPU2s; Nightcore - Redemption.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tipologia di film</p><p> </p><p>Bra si era addormentata con la testa sul pancione di Freezer, che l’aveva avvolta con la sua coda.</p><p>Trunks indicò il cartone animato con la mano e spiegò ad Antarctis: «Si chiamano film di Natale perché parlano della tematica, ma come vedi non ci sono solo quelli per bambini o quelli romantici che ama nostra sorella».</p><p>La ragazzina annuì, rispondendo: «Questi con una certa presenza di sangue e avventura sono più interessanti. Ce ne sono di puro horror?».</p><p>«Ragazzi, parlate dopo. Stiamo cercando di ascoltare» li richiamò Vegeta.</p><p>Freezer, intento a sonnecchiare, aprì un occhio pensando: "Avrei dovuto ottenere quel desiderio dal super-drago delle sfere molto prima, è finalmente tranquillo".</p><p> </p><p>[110].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Accomodamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 004 –– Chi insiste a non riprodurre altro che Michael Buble nei giorni prima di Natale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accomodamento</p><p> </p><p>Freezer ghignò, guardando il cd bruciare tra le sue dita.</p><p>Vegeta guardò le ceneri cadere a terra e borbottò: «Kakaroth non si è fatto sentire per anni, riesce finalmente a tornare a vivere e tu fai fare questa fine al suo primo regalo di Natale?».</p><p>«Peccato non poterla far fare a lui, ma sarai più che felice di provarci se mai verrà a trovarci per le feste» rispose Freezer, notò l’espressione cupa del compagno e dimenò infastidito la coda candida.</p><p>Vegeta chiuse gli occhi. «Quella musica non era neanche così tanto male» si lamentò con voce rauca, pensando: "A Gohan piaceva tanto, gliela faceva mettere sempre per le feste".</p><p>«Non dirmi che ci sei rimasto male» lo derise Freezer e notò la mascella di Vegeta contrarsi. "Perché tiene così tanto a quella scimmia idiota?!" s’interrogò.</p><p>«Se fosse?» borbottò Vegeta e si voltò, incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso.</p><p>Freezer concesse brontolando: «Bah, vorrà dire che mi toccherà comprare una copia identica di quella robaccia».</p><p>«Grazie» sussurrò grato Vegeta.</p><p>Freezer lo raggiunse e disse gelido: «Mi ringrazierai questa notte e porto il frustino», puntandogli l’indice contro.</p><p>«Come vuoi» rispose Vegeta, ghignando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Babbo Natale esiste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 014 –– Chi si arrabbia e dice ai bambini che Babbo Natale non è reale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babbo Natale esiste</p><p> </p><p>«Papà, papà… Possiamo andare a vedere Babbo Natale?» domandò Bra, saltellando sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.</p><p>Vegeta sospirò e negò col capo, rispondendole: «No, Bra. Non andremo fino sulla Terra per incontrarlo», si massaggiò il viso con indice e pollice della mano destra, aveva l’aria stanca.</p><p>«Tanto sarà lui a venire qui» s’intromise Trunks, infilando le mani in tasca. «… Per portarci i regali».</p><p>«Io credo che tutte queste frottole…» iniziò Freezer. Vegeta si schiarì la voce e s’intromise, dicendo: «Concordo, con tutte le bugie che avete detto quest’anno, non è sicuro».</p><p>«Non siamo stati così cattivi, papà. Io li voglio i regali» s’intromise Antarctis allarmata.</p><p>«Puoi venire di là?» domandò Freezer, Vegeta annuì e lo seguì nella stanza accanto. Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e controllarono che le auree dei piccoli fossero abbastanza lontane.</p><p>«Pensavo che anche tu considerassi il Natale una sciocchezza senza capo né coda, una festicciola sciocca terrestre. Perché mi hai interrotto, mentre gli stavo per dire che quel vecchio obeso vestito di rosso…» lo richiamò Freezer. Vegeta cercò di dire: «Lo so che odi il Natale», ma l’altro disse secco: «Non lo odio, la trovo una scemenza».</p><p>«Però guarda le nostre figlie giocherellare sotto l’albero. Corrono, ridono, scherzano. Trunks domani si divertirà a indovinare cosa nascondono i pacchetti. Vuoi davvero togliere loro questa allegria?» chiese Vegeta.</p><p>Freezer fece una smorfia, borbottando: «Non ti ho cresciuto come una sciocca scimmietta iperattiva. Non voglio che siano dei gioiosi imbecilli».</p><p>«Voglio che sia una giornata speciale per la nostra famiglia. Fai ciò che vuoi, ma sappi che mantenendo il silenzio potresti ottenere dei regali anche tu da me» propose Vegeta, con la voce roca.</p><p>Freezer assottigliò gli occhi, ringhiando: «Mi stai ricattando?».</p><p>Vegeta aggrottò la fronte e si poggiò una mano sul fianco, leccandosi lentamente le labbra, rispose: «No, mi sto offrendo come tuo Babbo Natale. Però se non ci credi, niente regali piccanti».</p><p>«Umh, dovrai essere più convincente di così. Però per il momento terrò il segreto» cedette Freezer, con una smorfia dipinta sul viso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Completamente ubriaco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 013 –– Chi si ubriaca alla festa di Natale del lavoro e deve essere riaccompagnato a casa alle 21:15?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Completamente ubriaco</p><p> </p><p>«Che diamine fai? Posso camminare da solo» farfugliò Freezer, le gote vermiglie e gli occhi liquidi.</p><p>"Proprio adesso che iniziavo a sentire questo famoso spirito natalizio! Il vino che mi hanno regalato era così buono" pensò, dimenando la coda.</p><p>Vegeta s’incamminò nel corridoio, stringendolo tra le braccia, sentiva la testa del tiranno appoggiata contro il suo petto e lo ascoltò respirare più pesantemente.</p><p>«Ti porto a letto, prima che i tuoi uomini si accorgano che sei completamente ubriaco» spiegò.</p><p>Freezer domandò confuso: «Mi sta portando a letto?», pensando: "Questa è una scena da film, improbabile nella vita vera, ancor più impensabile se si cerca di adattarla a quello che siamo sempre stati noi due. Probabilmente i nostri figli rimarrebbero sconvolti, siamo più propensi a litigare di solito".</p><p>«Il cavallo bianco dove l'hai parcheggiato?» domandò acido, sentiva il battito cardiaco del più giovane risuonare nell’orecchio che gli teneva premuto contro il petto.</p><p>«Quando sei sobrio, sai fare di meglio con le battute» si sentì rispondere, pensò: "Questo suono è così rassicurante che potrei tranquillamente addormentarmi".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Freddo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 006 –– Chi insiste per creare angeli nella neve?<br/>Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW4PzCHC5wo; Cool - Gwen Stefani (Lyrics).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddo</p><p> </p><p>"Il destino ha scelto per me, ma nonostante questo mi sento sempre diviso in due. Cerco di vivere la vita che ho adesso e alle volte la amo con tutte le mie forze, ma ogni volta che litighiamo ecco che mi assalgono i rimpianti e non posso fare a meno di pensare a te.</p><p>Ogni giorno di più dimentico qualcosa, all’inizio è stato il tuo profumo, non avrei più saputo ricostruirlo con esattezza. Il tuo sorriso era inciso nella mia carne, ma il viso intorno era sbiadito. Sì, ricordavo ogni tua posizione ed espressione, ma a parte i tuoi occhi, era tutto così fumoso, focalizzarmi sui dettagli è diventato difficile.</p><p>Mi chiedo se sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, cosa diresti della vita che mi sono fatto.</p><p>Bulma, avrei voluto resuscitare anche te, ma gli dei mi hanno concesso un solo miracolo con il superdrago. Ti giuro, avrei anche accettato di lasciarti andare tra le braccia di Yamcha, di avere il tuo odio, ma non me l’hanno permesso.</p><p>So che anche tu avresti scelto Trunks. Nostro figlio sta crescendo così bello, è un genio come te, ma questo lo sapevamo già" pensava Vegeta, steso nella neve a faccia in su.</p><p>Freezer lo raggiunse e lo guardò confuso, notò il suo viso congestionato per il freddo e le nuvolette di vapore acqueo che si condensavano davanti alla sua bocca.</p><p>«Cosa fai qui fuori?» lo interrogò.</p><p>«Gli ‘angeli’ della neve» rispose Vegeta, pensando: "Ricordando l’angelo azzurro della mia vita che è volato via".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Lose control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 012 –– Chi mette il vischio su ogni telaio della porta?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lose control</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta si massaggiò i glutei doloranti con la crema lenitiva. Borbottò: «Lo sai che il vischio serve per baciarsi e non per convincermi a fare pratiche BDSM? Potresti non metterlo praticamente ovunque».</p><p>«Non sembravi lamentarti, prima, mentre ti prendevo a sangue, fustigandoti, vestito da Babbo Natale» lo punzecchiò Freezer, sentendosi rispondere: «Smetterai mai di rinfacciarmi del fatto che perdo il controllo in quei momenti?».</p><p>«Nah, penso di no» soffiò Freezer.</p><p>Pensando: "In fondo anche tu mi hai fatto perdere il controllo. Ti ho visto crescere e non avevo nessuna intenzione di toccarti. Eri un bambino che cercavo in tutti i modi d’impedirmi di coccolare. Quando sei diventato un ragazzo, però, bello e irriverente, non ho resistito: ti ho fatto mio.</p><p>Ora sei un uomo, maturo, con decisamente abbastanza esperienza da farmi perdere ogni controllo".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Scatola rompicapo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 011 –– Chi insiste sui regali fatti a mano ogni anno? <br/>Prompt: 010 –– Chi aspetta fino a mezzanotte per dare all'altro il suo regalo?<br/>Prompt: 005 –– Chi incarta i regali al centro commerciale in modo che l'altro non possa andare a ficcare il naso?<br/>Scritta sentendo: Rolipso &amp; Shiah Maisel - Good Enough | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZqr9sn1EDE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scatola rompicapo</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta si rigirò il piccolo rompicapo di legno tra le mani, domandando: «Devo riuscire a risolverlo in quanto tempo?», pensando: "Possibile che ogni scusa per lui sia buona per mettermi alla prova?".</p><p>Freezer si stese su un triclino, su un fianco, accarezzandosi la coscia liscia e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. «Entro stanotte, se vuoi ottenere il piccolo regalo al suo interno. In questo modo sono sicuro che non scoprirai cos’è.</p><p>In caso tu non ci riesca in tempo, lo distruggerò».</p><p>Vegeta borbottò: «Farmi un regalo con le tue mani non dovrebbe significare rischiare di farmi rimanere a Natale senza regalo», sentendo l’altro ridacchiare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Fuori posto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 007 –– Chi ha messo abiti natalizi su tutti gli animali domestici?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuori posto</p><p> </p><p>Trunks inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia al petto. "Sono convinto che neanche Goten avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di così assurdo. Anche se non so più cosa farebbe e cosa non farebbe il mio migliore amico, lui è cresciuto senza di me.</p><p>Alle volte penso che mi manca, altre volte sono contento di essere lontano dalla Terra e non doverci pensare. Anche se durante le feste sente che lo vorrei di nuovo accanto a me o desidero abbracciare la mamma. Mi trovo bene qui, ma mi sento sempre un po’ fuori posto" pensò, facendo una smorfia.</p><p>«Ti piace?» lo interrogò Bra, indicando il gigantesco lucertolone alieno, dalla pelle viola e dei tentacoli ricoperti di macchie verdi, con un cappellino di Natale sul capo.</p><p>Il fratello mentì, rispondendole: «Bellissimo».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Cattivo gusto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Animal In Me; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqlZ-yhw4LM.<br/>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 009 –– Chi insiste per indossare brutti maglioni natalizi abbinati?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cattivo gusto</p><p> </p><p>«Davvero Zarbon e Sauzer avevano il maglione identico?» chiese Vegeta, mentre ricopriva di crema al cioccolato la sua cheesecake.</p><p>Freezer annuì, rispondendogli: «Il disegno era semplicemente orrendo, eppure credevano di essere bellissimi». Fece schioccare la sua coda. «Mi ricordano i balletti che faceva Ginew con la sua squadra, per quanto non gli dessi adito pensavano fosse una forma pura di arte; non si sono mai resi conto che li volevo come combattenti e non come ballerini».</p><p>Vegeta scherzò: «Guardando al quoziente intellettivo di quella ciurmaglia, non mi sorprende fossi io il tuo prediletto», spaccando un melograno.</p><p>«Avresti anche potuto non insegnare a Zarbon quella sciocca festività, così ora non ci ritroveremmo quei maglioncini con renne e lustrini» lo rimproverò Freezer, vedendo che utilizzava i chicchi per decorare il dolce.</p><p>Vegeta lo rassicurò dicendo: «Puoi stare sicuro che non ti chiederò mai di metterne uno».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Attaccamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Vegeta/Frieza<br/>Prompt: 008 –– Vanno dalla famiglia o trascorrono una giornata tranquilla?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attaccamento</p><p> </p><p>Freezer camminava avanti e indietro con aria accigliata, dimenando la coda.</p><p>«Lei ha sempre creduto in questa stupida ricorrenza chiamata Natale, pensavo che l’avrebbe voluta passare con la sua famiglia» borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.</p><p>Vegeta lo rassicurò: «Bra e suo marito verranno per capodanno, non c’è bisogno di essere così preoccupati. Inoltre ci saranno gli altri nostri figli».</p><p>«Non sono sicuro che l’altra nostra figlia si degnerà di farci visita» lo interruppe Freezer, con gli occhi rossi fiammeggianti.</p><p>Vegeta si massaggiò il viso con la mano. «Freezer, noi non abbiamo mai passato il Natale in famiglia» tentò un’altra volta.</p><p>«Nessuno di noi due ha avuto una vera famiglia» disse secco Freezer, facendo una smorfia. Vegeta gli ricordò: «La mia l’hai fatta esplodere tu».</p><p>«Se non la smetti, farò esplodere anche te!” sbraitò indispettito il tiranno, ringhiando.</p><p>Vegeta roteò gli occhi, pensando: "Meglio lasciarlo sbollire".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>